User talk:General Wild Dog/2012
=January= Hi I noticed that you are the editor who has contributed the most here. I am not sure if the person who founded the wiki is active anymore because their last edit in 2009. If you're still around, have you considered adopting the wiki in case we need admin actions? +y@talk 04:26, January 22, 2012 (UTC) =February= Images Hey since Kotonoha's page is pretty cluttered, images like File:20111209145310.png that you've added, I have been thinking perhaps we could make an article about the Katsura family (her sister and her mom included) and post things like a picture of their house on that page? +y@talk 22:13, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Dude Okay I'm glad you're contributing so much, but keep in mind that Wikia has some terms of service for what kind of images they host, and I think some of the ones you've added violate them. I don't want to put the wiki in danger of getting deleted. They don't offend me personally, but I don't think we should be displaying pictures of exposed female nipples nor any gore, because that could eventually cause some trouble. I'm going to remove the images from Koto's page and put them in a gallery on your userpage instead, since I noticed it was empty. That way they can be kept track of. I will be tagging them for deletion but cannot do that personally. Again nothing personal, I wish this was a Wikia that would allow everything, but it'd get us in trouble to keep them here. +y@talk 22:19, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Exports Okay I have exported her endings and her relationships to their own pages. It's better if her main page isn't too cluttered. I haven't deleted any of your information, simply relocated it. On the other hand, you removed File:Kotohona.jpg from the page. I restored it. Please do not delete other people's images or written content from articles like that. It's one thing to add in good faith, but it is better if you talk to people first about removing their stuff. +y@talk 22:53, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Youko Do you know at what point her first name is mentioned in the games? Or if they listed it in the anime? I kept listening for it but didn't here. I would like to, in process of expanding her page, list when data like that is revealed to players. +y@talk 14:59, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Problems again This is a good example of what should not be done on collaborative wiki projects. You not only removed all the content on the page, but you marked your edit as 'minor'. Please respect the contributions that other people have made to the wiki prior to you. This became apparent when I noticed that many of the people Makoto has relationships with (such as his buddy, and other girls) were not mentioned. Merely a blank 'other' section. Wikis are not for creating content from scratch when content already exists, rather we improve and add content. Deleting everything is spit in the face of everyone who has helped build the wiki and we shouldn't do that to them. This has also resulted in losing data. Right now with the wiki in danger of being deleted we should be striving to protect data. A note for the future, 'minor' edits are for things like fixing spelling or grammar mistakes, something I've had to do a lot with your edits. It's not appropriate for deleting mass amounts of content. That's not something you should be doing without prior discussion regardless of how it's marked. +y@talk 15:30, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :Subjective views are unavoidable. It's fine if editors have only seen the anime, they can still contribute something. As for partial names, those are fine. Once we discover a character's full name, we just redirect partial names to the character's full name. You did this properly with the mother, I'm glad we have her full name now. Please avoid calling edits 'stupid'. People edit in whatever capacity they possess. If you have additional details to add, that's awesome, but you shouldn't delete details about certain things just because you dislike the lack of extensivity or the tone. :If an entry is subjective or inaccurate, please bring that up on the talk page, and we can discuss whether or not to remove or rephrase something. When removing something, it should be a small amount, and the edit summary should say what is being done, and it should not be marked as minor. +y@talk 16:28, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Wiki almost got deleted One of the Wikia admins almost deleted this community on Monday due to the images from the games being added. I managed to contact the anti-vandal squad to remove them in time to prevent this. I've been promised that if I continue to monitor and delete images like that from the games that the wiki can stay up. It would be easier to do this as a 'crat. Would you be comfortable with this? +y@talk 00:32, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :Even small wikis are still considered wikis. Anyway, part of defending them is having lots of people around to speak up for it, and people to help keep it within grounds of ToU. Would you be okay having me as a crat? I'll patrol for vandals and stuff to make sure the content stays protected. I also promise to never delete any of the content you add (except for porn/murder scenes, since Wikia guys are objecting to these) though it might be reorganized or relocated. I will restore deleted content though, as I'm an inclusionist. +y@talk 04:26, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Ah okay, would you mention this at Forum:Leadership then? +y@talk 17:45, February 24, 2012 (UTC) =March= The deleted images I was thinking, since I would be able to restore them, I can't restore them in their original forms, but I was thinking what if I uploaded a new version where I just put a black box over the sexual parts? That way they could still be shown in the galleries. +y@talk 03:19, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :I just wonder, this is an adult series, sexual screenshots are perfectly natural. Anyways, you have the authority to manage images.General Wild Dog 03:28, March 29, 2012 (UTC) ::I concur completely about the naturality, but it's all about pleasing the people in power, sadly. My central concern is there seems to be some sexism inherent in wikia. An anti-genitals policy is easy and universal enough, but Wikia is probably full of pictures of shirtless men and their nipples, yet a female nipple gets labelled sexual and censored. +y@talk 05:06, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ::You are the commander. I will never upload anything with debatable contents.General Wild Dog 21:53, April 9, 2012 (UTC) =October= Menu I added Characters/Media to top. Any ideas for others? We should probably get articles about the games (visual novels) and light novels and manga or whatever too. I added the pic for Summer Days. Any interest? +Y 01:35, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :Eh...excuse me? You added what to where?General Wild Dog (talk) 08:15, October 26, 2012 (UTC) There's a tab at the top which says "Content A-Z". If you scroll over that, it will bring up a second row of options, one of which is 'characters' and the other is 'episodes'. BTW I finally got us SchoolDays.wikia instead of School-Days.wikia (although the old one still works). At the moment, I am working on merging content from w:c:Days into w:c:DaysOfOurLives so that we might be able to get an even shorter URL. I think this is good since 'Days' is the only term in common with Summer/Cross days. +Y 21:04, October 29, 2012 (UTC) =December= Days I am wondering what your thoughts are about the current URL. It and School-Days are both ours regardless of what happens, but I am thinking of another change. The reason is, we will also cover the sequels to school days including Cross Days, Summer Days and Shiny Days, so I am trying to snag the "Days.wikia" URL at the moment. This could be a long process though, so in the meantime, I was thinking perhaps something like "Xdays.wikia" or something like that. Was wondering if you had any suggestions. +Y 18:11, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :I think "Days.wikia" is fine. General Wild Dog (talk) 04:18, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Awesome, well I hope we can get it some day. It's a long road competing with the soaps. About Blu-Ray To everyone who may concern: A check on Amazon.jp shows there will be NO new contents included into the package, just mere identical to DVD-BOX, so there's no need to purchase it. :I thought BRD usually tended to have subtly better graphics (1080p as opposed to 720p) compared to DVDs though. You sure there's no diff? Did they upscale? Also, please leave your talk page contents from previous months archived. I do this because cluttered communication becomes hard to interact with. +Y 16:22, December 30, 2012 (UTC) : Even the graphic dimension is upgraded to BD-level, but if the sharpness and detail setting of graphic remain unchanged, there is still no point to purchase. Besides, if we’re after better graphics, there will be free download on internet.General Wild Dog (talk) 00:21, December 31, 2012 (UTC)